


Revenge With a Side of Laughter

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi think Kaito's had the upper hand in tickle fights for far too long. It's payback time.





	Revenge With a Side of Laughter

When Shuichi looked up from his book, it was to find the shorter of his two boyfriends leaning against the door frame, flushed and panting with a prominent pout on his face.

“Did Kaito get you again?” Shuichi deduced as Kokichi plopped down beside him. He automatically set his book aside, allowing Kokichi to lay down on his lap.

“If that idiot thinks he can keep doing this without any consequences, he’s got another thing coming.”

“Oh? Are you planning to get him back?”

“Yup!” Kokichi beamed as he looked up at Shuichi. “And you’re gonna help me!”

Shuichi stared back.

“...Wait, what?”

 

* * *

 

“Mmm...” Kaito murmured sleepily, gradually rousing from his midday nap. He immediately jolted awake, however, when he realized his limbs had been tied to the four corners of the bed.

“Wh-What the hell?!”

“Neeheehee... Well, look who’s finally up. We were starting to worry you’d just sleep through the entire day! That would’ve put a total damper on the plan.”

Kokichi appeared on Kaito’s right, leaning against the side of the bed with an innocent smile. Shuichi hesitantly seated himself on the left.

“Plan? What plan?” Kaito questioned, eyes flickering between the two. “Kichi, what the hell did you talk Shuichi into?”

"You’re just instantly blaming everything on me?” Kokichi sniffled. “That’s so mean! You’re the worst boyfriend ever!” 

Almost in tandem, Kaito and Shuichi rolled their eyes. The latter decided it was time to speak up for himself.

“He wants revenge for all the times you’ve tickled him... and honestly I do, too.”

Kaito wore a look of confusion, then disbelief, before finally settling on amusement.

“Pfff... Seriously? Sorry to tell you this, but I’m not ticklish.”

Kokichi’s eyes narrowed skeptically.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Kokichi and Shuichi pulled back in frustration. They’d tried Kaito’s underarms, ribs, sides, and stomach, but all they’d gotten in return was a smug grin.

“See? Told you I wasn’t ticklish!”

“Should we just untie him then?” Shuichi asked.

“Hold on,” Kokichi persisted. “There’s no way that wasn’t a lie. Besides, we haven’t tried his lower body yet.”

That’s when he saw it. A brief flicker of anxiety in Kaito’s eyes.

“Neeheehee... I have a feeling we’ll have much better luck there.”

Kaito’s entire body jolted the moment they moved to his knees, encouraging Kokichi to start squeezing and scratching with glee.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle,” Kokichi chanted. “C’moooon, you know you wanna laugh!”

In an effort to protect his pride, Kaito clenched his jaw, remaining silent. 

...At least until Shuichi tickled  _behind_  his knees.

As soon as Shuichi's fingers made contact with the spot, Kaito made a strange sound. He quickly bit his lip, hoping that if he was stubborn his boyfriends would back off eventually. Unfortunately for him, it was already too late.

“Oh?” Shuichi looked to Kaito’s face. “Seems like I’ve found a weak spot.” His statement was directed at both Kokichi and Kaito. The former grinned in return.

“Try lightly scratching there,” Kokichi suggested. “Since  _someone_  I know likes to do that to us.” 

Forming his hands into claws, Kokichi fluttered his fingers against the back of Kaito’s knee. Shuichi did the same on the opposite side, and soon enough Kaito was trembling in his restraints, the corners of his mouth twitching against his will. Kaito wanted to protest, but he was afraid he’d lose control of his reactions if he opened his mouth.

“So, I guess you were lying to us when you said you weren’t ticklish,” Shuichi calmly stated, chuckling when Kaito shook his head. “No? That doesn’t explain why you’re struggling to keep your composure. Guess we’ll just have to make you admit it.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Kaito suddenly exclaimed, then grit his teeth to try and save face. “I-I’m not… t-t-ticklish… so just-“

“Not ticklish? Neeheehee… Why are you stuttering, then? ” Kokichi smirked. “C’moooooon, just show us that smile we know and love!” He giggled when Kaito’s face turned bright red, continuing to scratch at the back of Kaito’s knees. 

Meanwhile, Shuichi explored the rest of Kaito’s legs, looking for some sort of hot spot. He dragged his fingers over Kaito’s ankles, only to jump when he heard a rather loud yelp from Kaito.

“H-Hey, Shuichi!” Kaito stammered. 

Shuichi glanced back at him, his fingers stopping for just a moment.

“I think it’s a little late to ask for mercy, Kaito,” Shuichi remarked, using one finger to gently trace circles around Kaito’s ankles. “Besides, you never listen to us when we tell you to stop.”

“You’re both… so d-dead when I g-get out of here…” Kaito panted, only to break into a fit of giggles when nimble fingers resumed their motion behind his knees.

“There we go!” Kokichi cheered. “Tickle, tickle, tickle! Aww, is the big, bad, oh-so-manly Kaito a little ticklish? Neeheehee, I think he is!” 

This specific, more childish method of teasing proved to be quite effective. Kaito was soon blushing and babbling incoherently, trying his best to counter Kokichi’s teases.

“K-Kokichihihihi!! Stohohohop!” 

“No can do, spaceman! This is what you deserve for getting at us all the time!”

Kaito continued giggling uncontrollably, struggling uselessly against his restraints. Kokichi glanced over at Shuichi, who was still teasing Kaito’s ankles.

“What are you thinking, Mr. Detective?” Kokichi asked smugly, although he fully knew what Shuichi was planning. He stopped tickling Kaito’s legs and scooted closer to the other boy.

“I hope you know that once I get out of these restraints, I’m gonna kill both of you,” Kaito growled, though his voice shook with every word. “Hey, what are you two whispering about?”

“Hm?” Kokichi hummed, looking back at him. “Oh, not much! Just a quick strategy meeting. Nothing you should be concerned about!”

“Nothing to be concerned about?! Of course I have something to be concerned about! What are-“

“Well, if you’re not ticklish, then you have anything to worry about,” Shuichi commented slyly. “Not unless you’re hiding something from us. Are you?”

“I told you,” Kaito mumbled. “Not ticklish.”

“That was a lie,” Kokichi interjected. “I bet he’s gonna lie for this next question, too.” 

The diabolical grin on his face was enough to send chills up Kaito’s spine. His next words, however... 

“Are your feet ticklish, Kaito?” He gently glided a single finger across Kaito’s right sole. To both Shuichi and Kokichi’s surprise, Kaito squeaked at the sensation, his body jolting almost instantly.

“Was that a squeak?!” Shuichi exclaimed. He’d never imagined a sound like that could come out of Kaito. He watched curiously as Kokichi continued to drag his finger up and down Kaito’s foot.

“K-Kokichi… c-cut that out!” Kaito demanded, his entire body shaking. “I swear to- H-HEY! KOKIHIHIHIHIHICHI!” The astronaut’s quiet giggles quickly turned into full-blown laughter as Kokichi wiggled his fingers over both of Kaito’s feet.

“There’s that laugh I was hoping for!” Kokichi giggled, tickling enthusiastically. “Tickle, tickle, tickle! Neeheehee… what’s the matter, Kaito? Is a little tickling too much for the Luminary of the Stars?” 

While Kokichi tickled Kaito’s feet, Shuichi moved back to squeeze at Kaito’s knees.

“S-STOHOHOHOP!!” Kaito cackled uncontrollably, unable to put up any kind of fight. His laughter only became more intense when Kokichi’s fingers brushed over the arches of his feet. His attempts to break free of his restraints doubled, but to no avail. All he could do was laugh and writhe in place.

“Oh? Is this a tickle spot I’ve discovered?” Kokichi smirked, now focusing specifically on Kaito’s arches. “It’s so cute how ticklish you are here! Kitchy kitchy koo~” 

If Kaito’s face wasn’t red before, it definitely was now. Even Shuichi was blushing at Kokichi’s teases at this point.

“SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!!” Kaito laughed, though his words were almost unintelligible.

“Let’s give him a short break,” Shuichi suggested, retracting his hands. Kokichi pouted at him, but relented as well.

They watched as Kaito panted tiredly, letting out after-giggles every so often, to which Kokichi would giggle along with him. Once Kaito regained his composure, he just barely managed to glare at his boyfriends.

“You’re both going to regret this,” he warned.

“And I bet you regret tickling me earlier cuz now look where that’s led you,” Kokichi snapped back playfully, sticking his tongue out. He then glanced over at Shuichi, who looked deep in thought, leaning towards him with a grin. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Let’s try his upperbody again,” Shuichi proposed, holding his hand up to his chin. “I actually think there might be a weak spot somewhere.”

“Didn’t you two try that already?” Kaito reasoned. “Plus, if this is revenge, then…”

“We’re not done with you just yet,” Shuichi replied. “You know all of our weak spots. I think it’s only fair that we know all of yours.” 

“W-Well, you’ve already found them all, so if you could just untie-“

“If I remember correctly, there were several instances in the past where you flinched when one of us touched your back.” Shuichi smiled when Kaito’s eyes widened. “No wonder we couldn’t find it. It’s an obscure spot.”

Kokichi let out an impressed whistle.

“Leave it to Shuichi to figure everything out!”

Wasting no time, Kokichi climbed on top of Kaito, wrapping his arms around him as if in a hug. Kokichi then began to prod at his lower back. Kaito didn’t react at first, but he gradually grew more anxious the higher Kokichi’s hands traveled.

“K-Kichi, wait!” Kaito insisted. “We can t-talk about this- HAH!” He yelped the second Kokichi’s hands reached his shoulder blades. Bingo.

Shifting forward, Kokichi tucked his head into the crook of Kaito’s neck, then started spidering his fingers over Kaito’s shoulder blades. 

The reaction was instant.

“NOHOHOHAHAHA! NOHOT THEHEHEHERE!” Kaito practically screeched. Had he not been tied down so well, he surely would have bolted off the bed 

“What was that? You like it here? It sure sounds like you do!” Kokichi pinched lightly along the ridges of Kaito’s shoulder blades, pressing close to whisper directly into his ear. “Hmmm. You’re trembling pretty hard. Not such a tough guy now, huh? I wonder how much more you can take...”

Evidently, the answer was “not much.” Shuichi soon took over Kokichi’s previous position at his feet, and Kaito’s remaining pride shattered into pieces.

“P-plehehease...” he eventually whimpered, too exhausted to do anything more.

Recognizing that Kaito had reached his limit, Shuichi and Kokichi finally pulled back, coming to rest beside him on the bed.

“Are you alright?” 

Kaito leaned into the hand Shuichi placed on his cheek, grateful for its coolness against his burning skin. Opposite to Shuichi, Kokichi snuggled closer, pecking Kaito sweetly on the other cheek.

“Need a glass of water?” Kokichi offered. He immediately jumped to his feet when Kaito nodded. “Anything for my favorite space dork! I’ll just let Shuichi deal with the ropes!” he declared before scampering off.

Shuichi sighed, though fondness was written all over his face. He ultimately complied without even a hint of hesitation. 

Relieved, Kaito sagged into the mattress, lowering his arms to rub at his wrists. He’d be sure to get revenge later, but for now he was content to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)! This particular fic was a collab with [ticklehappyhavoc](https://ticklehappyhavoc.tumblr.com/), so make sure to check out her blog, too!


End file.
